Along with the increasing interest in the Internet and the World Wide Web, appliances or set-top boxes similar to cable television boxes have been developed in an attempt to allow access to satellite transmissions and the Internet through the traditional television set. However, such attempts suffer from delays in accessing content. For instance, restricted bandwidth may cause transmission errors during the transmission of pure audio and video bit streams to a set top appliance. These transmission errors are received at the set top appliance as a component of the bit stream data. As a result, the errors appear as signal degradation during the playback of the data at the set top appliance.